Fighting Back
by fanfictional
Summary: Short fic based off the promo where Eli gives Tristan the part of Juliet in the play...no pairngs, just fighting. Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or any of its characters


_**So this is a short fic based off the promo where Becky says she can't do a play the condones homosexuality after Eli makes Tristan Juliet...What I think would be cool but probably won't happen. Tell me what you think.**_

Becky had been very upset when Eli had just assumed he could take over her play, but she had put him in his place. She showed him, in front of everyone, who was producing that play. She had insured this, because Eli had said himself that he didn't know anything about producing musicals, where as, she did. She was walking down the hall when Imogen approached her cheerfully. "Hello, Becky Baker. I must admit, I had thought about auditioning for the part of Juliet, but I will just have to settle for another part."

Imogen had almost passed her when Becky caught on to what she was saying. "What do you mean you were going to audition? Why can't you?" Becky had a bad feeling that Eli had done something she wouldn't like.

Imogen seemed surprised but didn't catch on to Becky changing mood. "Well the part's been filled. They're rehearsing some of the songs now. Good bye, Becky Baker!", Imogen said before skipping away down the hall.

Becky took a deep breath to calm herself, because it couldn't be that bad. Whichever girl Eli had picked could be let go if she wasn't good enough for the part. What else could he have done? She power walked down the hallway to the drama room and looked through the rectangular window. What she saw almost made her heart stop, because a boy was singing Juliet's part on the stage while Eli watched. She yanked open the door and stormed into the room. "What's going on?", she yelled at Eli. The singing stopped, and the room was filled with tense silence.

Eli smiled his cocky smile and turned to Becky holding a copy of the script. "Oh, glad you could make it. Tristan's rehearsing his part." She looked at Tristan who waved to her shyly and awkwardly then back at Eli.

Her nostrils flared in anger, and she wanted to break at least on of the ten commandments (thou shall not murder). "I can _not_ produce a play that condones homosexuality. Juliet will be played by a girl." She said this with so much conviction and so loudly that Eli was worried Tristan would start crying right there.

"You're telling me that you want to fire Tristan, because of his sexual preference? That sounds a lot like discrimination to me." He smirked at her and waited for her to make her move. He was the master of revenge, and she needed to be put in her place at Degrassi.

She huffed as she realized she couldn't fire Tristan simply for being gay but fought back anyway. "No, I'm saying that other people want to audition and haven't been given a chance, and you made the decision without me; I'm producing the play."

He kept smirking but graced her with an answer. "And here I thought we were partners. You can't fire him just because I picked him. I'm a partner in this production, as you agreed to, therefore I have decision making power like who gets what parts. Tristan is the best candidate for the job."

Becky stared at him with a stare that could have killed anyone within a twenty mile radius but said nothing for a moment. "We'll see.", she said. With that she determinedly left the room. Eli was confused until two classes later when he was called to Principal Simpson's office. He groaned in frustration and stepped out the room.

When he reached Principal Simpson's office, he was prepared to give his defense right away. "Alright, you two, what seems to be the problem here?", he asked before Eli had even sat down.

Eli laughed inwardly at the realization that Becky had basically tattled to daddy when she knew she couldn't win their argument. Becky spoke in her pretentious voice. "Mr. Simpson, Eli gave someone the part of Juliet without holding auditions which is unfair to the rest of the students."

"I know that the person I picked is perfect for the part. Becky hasn't even seen him yet, and she's already decided Tristan can't play Juliet because of his sexual orientation. Isn't that discriminatory and prejudicial, sir?" Eli innocently asked the question, but his eyes held none of that innocence.

Mr. Simpson looked at Becky. "Is this true? This is all because the boy is homosexual?"

Becky was quick to defend herself. "While I believe homosexuality is a sin, and I don't condone it, this is about Eli thinking he can run the play and hand out parts to whoever he wants without an audition."

Eli interjected his opinion again, because he was tired of hearing her snobby voice. "He's already memorized all of the songs which he can sing perfectly in tune, he is a good actor if you would actually watch him, and he already has half his script memorized. How many people would you recommend who have all of those things?"

Mr. Simpson looked to Becky again for her answer. "Well no one yet, but you haven't auditioned anyone else." She tried to give this as her answer, but Eli went in yet another direction.

"Mr. Simpson, do you know what will happen if people hear that the producer of the play is against homosexuals acting? Offended parents will be calling, and you have a staff member who advocates for the LGBT. I don't think she would be very happy, and there is more than one student who is protected by the LGBT at this school. I know I don't want them protesting the school play, because the principal allowed a boy's part to be taken away because he is homosexual. Fiona Coyne was in a play and directed another, and she's lesbian. Is it only certain homosexuals we're discriminating against now?"

He saw that he had one the argument right then. Simpson didn't want to deal with parents, students, or entire clubs turning against him. "If no one else is better for the part of Juliet, Miss Baker, you can not fire Tristan. You can hold your auditions, but make sure the best person receives the part. You are not allowed to decide who is or isn't fit to be an actor because your opinion clashes with their own."

Eli was loving every minute of this meeting, but he had to dig under her skin a little more. "And his voice being too deep is not a valid reason, in case you didn't know." Becky glared daggers at him, because she had heard Tristan sing. No one would beat him out for the part. They were tied now, but Eli would win in the end. He always did.


End file.
